Love is Fated
by krazyneko
Summary: I never expect to meet a lazy knight like you, Fine thought. I never expect to meet a poor idiot like you, Shade thought. I never expect to meet a perverted butler like you, Rein thought. I never expect to meet a shy princess like you, Bright thought. i never expect to meet a weird maid like you, Auler thought. I never expect to meet an odd prince like you, Altezza thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Fine's POV:**

It was the Dark Ages… During this time, the field is all dried up. When we get rain, it's usually a storm. The weather began getting colder. The animals starve quickly and people get sick easily. Our town is really protective of animals so animals always come first. They would never kill animals because animals are like a friend to us. But our King is really evil and cruel. He makes us pay taxes or food and behead anyone that doesn't.

"Grandma, I'll go to the woods to gather some herbs." I said.

"Ok dear, be careful" My grandma warned.

We couldn't afford to buy food in this town and our farm wasn't going so well. So I always go out of the castle's property to get food. There were also tree full of fruits if I go farther into the woods. I quickly fill my basket with herbs and I rushed across the dead trees. Five hours later, living trees were in my sight. If only our people could come here, but those nasty guards... I was the only one that could sneak away since I'm pretty small. I had dig up a small hole to get across the stone wall. I climbed up the peach tree, then the apple tree, the plum tree, and the pear tree. Now that I have enough for the people and animals, I should get going. Before I got ready to leave, I saw a small spring. I took out my water pouch with a few drops of water left and filled it up. Wait, I have to check if it's fresh. I took a sip and smiled. Now, back to home! When I arrived, I took out my basket.

"I bought food, medicine and water!" I yelled.

The townspeople were a little suspicious because it's unusual to have a lot of food. However, children's are innocent and they hurried here. I gave them some plums and filled their water pouches.

"Ah, you're the rancher's daughter! Here's some fresh grass for the cows and bulls. Weaver's son, I heard your mom got pricked when she was trying to weave. Here's some medicine to apply on the wound, ok?" I said.

The adults laughed and finally came to get help themselves. I realized I ran out of water because my water pouch is tiny.

"I'll bring more water, but may I borrow all your water pouches?" I asked.

They all nodded and thanked me.

"I'm sorry I don't have any money to thank you. You are truly a blessing God have given us!" A merchant said.

"It's really no big deal." I said.

"Excuse me, my husband's really ill. Is it fine if you check on him?" A baker asked.  
"Sure, I'll come by later."

I head over to the bakery and the woman showed me her husband lying on the bed.

"He's been tired for days and wouldn't leave bed. He also mentions his knee hurts a lot."

"Honey!? How did you find a doctor?!" The husband asked.

"She's a blessing!"

"Hmm… I guess we'll have to use a knife and cut open his knee to put some herb in." I said, taking out a knife.

"Agh! I was lying! I'm not sick! I just didn't want to work… Our lives aren't going to get any better… I'm sorry." The husband said quickly, when he saw the knife.

"I knew it, but can you forgive your husband?" I asked the baker.

"If you say so, I'll forgive him, but honey don't do that again." The baker replied.

A loud knock came from the door and I knew it was the collectors. The baker opened the door and two huge men walked in.

"Where's the bread?" One asked.

"I'm sorry, we only have one loaf left." The baker whispered, holding out a loaf.

"The policy is two loaves or you're coming with us." The other said.

"Here's a small basket of apples." I said, giving them the basket.

"I guess we'll let you off…" They grunted walking away.

"Blessing, when God brings us the feast, I pray there will be some wheat and flour." The baker begged.

I nodded and thought my nickname was weird… I walked out and blood splattered everywhere. Another person had died… Our path was always left with bloody stains. I rushed home to check if it was my grandma. Thankfully, she's still sitting on that rocking chair, looking at the picture of grandpa.

"For 65 years, I never loved again, sweetie." She said quietly.

"Grandma, I'm home…" I said.

"I heard you're a blessing. By the way, I bought you a book for you."

"Ah! Thank you!" I hugged my grandma and took the book.

I loved reading when I'm not eating.

"No, thank you! You're just like your grandpa, always helping others." My grandma cried, hugging me tighter.

My grandma had depression, but she always hides it. I already can see it just by the way she talks to my grandpa's picture. My grandpa died 65 years ago, way before I was born. He died, saving the miners. There was a gas leak in the mines and the elevator could only move if someone pulled the ropes. My grandpa stayed behind pulling everyone up. When he was about to get on the elevator, the mines exploded and yeah…  
"Grandma, have a good night sleep." I said, putting a wool blanket over my grandma.

I also threw some firewood into the fire so it would keep the house warm. Then, I went to sleep on the hay. The next morning, I had to hurry to go on the trip to the woods. I took the people's pouches and went down the hole. I'm going to gather some herbs here and the fruits there. It took another five hours to get there. When I bend down to get some water, a horse's hooves were in front of me.

"What's a young girl like you, doing here?" A man asked.

I looked up seeing a blue haired guy with a royal emblem on him. He's a knight, but his emblem isn't from my kingdom.

"Eh… I'm just g-g-getting some w-water..." I stammered.

"There's water in the town… Why are you here getting water from a small spring? Wait a second you're not from here…" He looked suspiciously at how I was dressed.

I quickly fill the last pouch and decide to make a run. Run! Run! Run! The horse galloped faster and he grabbed on to the back of my shirt. Ah! I'm flying!

"Miss, where the heck are you from?" He asked.

"Let me down!" I shouted.

He swung me back and forth on his horse and laughed. "This is fun. Back. And. Forth."

"Let me down now!" I shouted again.

"Not until you tell me who you are." He teased and began swinging me in circles.

"Eiiiyaaaa!" I managed to mutter.

"So who are you?"

"I'm F-Fine." I murmured.

"I know you're fine. You still can talk, duh." He said, swinging me harder.

"Eeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaa! M-my name is F-Fine! I'm from Sa-sakka-ka-kaku!"

"Fine's your name? What a weird name…" He casually says lying down on his saddle spinning me.

Then he got up and shouted. "Wait, you're from Sakkaku? That's our enemy's land. Should I bring you to his majesty?"

"No, you should let me down and go." I said.

"Hmm… You don't seem dangerous. I'll let you go home." He dropped me and rode his horse away...

What a mean knight! I quickly hurried home and gave everyone their food and water.

"Grandma, I met a knight from a different kingdom…" I said.

"What? Isn't this a little too soon…" She begins to mutter about something.

"What's wrong, grandma?" I asked.

"Nothing, it was just my imagination." My grandma laughed nervously.

Every time I head to the woods, that knight would always be there. Once he chained me onto a tree and took a nap. This other time, he tied me on to his horse and his went wild. It was exhausting going to the woods with him teasing me like that, but today was different. I didn't see him, but I met someone I never wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jo710: **Haha thanks and that person isn't anyone good!

**Rein's POV:**

Life as a princess is so boring… Why can't something exciting happen here in Takara? My maid, Altezza got out a cloak.

"Then, why don't we sneak out of the castle?" She asked.

"Good idea, I'll just be super ordinary." I said, taking out my sparkly cloak.

"Princess… That's a little… un-ordinary. How about this cloak?" Altezza suggested, handing me an old brown cloak.

"Well, fun beats fashion." I said, wearing it.

"So how do we sneak out? I asked Altezza when she's done wearing the cloak.

"We jump out the window, princess!" Altezza said, holding a rope.

I was a little afraid to jump out, but Altezza pushed me off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and held on to the rope tightly.

Altezza jumped off too, but more smoothly and quieter than mine. We ran into the town before anyone sees us. The town is much more fun than the castle. I ran to look in some dress stores.

"Altezza, you order your own dress here!" I cheered.

"Yeah, that's where most of your dress came from." Altezza said.

"But in here, there's a checklist for what color, designs and decorations for the dress!"

"I know, Rein."

"Can I order one?!" I asked.

"I didn't bring money…" Altezza muttered.

"… WHAT?! BUT I REALLY WANT A DRESS!"

The tailor smiled and said. "I can make one for you for free."

"Really? You're so kind! Well, let's see. I checked the color blue, a strapless dress that goes down to my ankle, ribbons and laces." I said.

"I'll go make it and you can come tomorrow to pick it up." The tailor said.

"Thank you!" I walked out and wander off more.

After wandering, Altezza quickly bring me home for dinner.  
"Mommy, daddy, can you give the tailor a whole bag of gold tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?" My dad asked.

"I just want to thank her for making my dresses!" I said.

"There are a lot of tailors that made your dress. Which one?" My dad asked.

"The one just in the corner of our town." I replied.

Altezza nudged me hard and I was a little confused.

"I see you have been sneaking out…" My mom said.

"Ahahahaha!" I realized laughing nervously.

"You do know your punishments, right?" My dad asked.

"Yes, I'll have to study even in my free time for one month." I said.

"I'm glad you remember." My dad said.

The next day, my teacher, Camelot taught me how to eat which was pretty boring.

"YOUR SPOON MADE A SOUND!" She screamed.

"I CAN HEAR YOU SLURP! MAKE NO NOISE AS YOU EAT!"

"YOU DROPPED YOUR PEAS! USE THE FORK BETTER!"

"DON'T MAKE SCRATCHY NOISES WHILE CUTTING YOUR STEAK!"

Altezza hid behind a pole and felt bad looking at me.

"I SEE YOU MAID! COME OUT AND LEARN TOO!"

"Nooooooooo!" Altezza screamed, running away.

Camelot got out a rope and threw it at Altezza.

"Did I ever mention I'm an expert with stuff that may seem useless?" Camelot asked.

Now Altezza and I are stuck trying to eat our food and it took hours to practice how to eat.

**Fine's POV:**

I quickly hid behind a bush and spied on the guards from my kingdom. What are they doing here? I saw them dropped some poison in the spring.

"Hehehe, now Blessing can't get any water and you there, go cut down the trees." One commanded.

"Hey, it's you again. Why are you hiding here?" A voice asked.

"Eh! You're not supposed to be here!" I whispered a little too loud.

The guards turned their directions and saw the lazy knight.

"Who are you?" The leader asked.

"Are you an idiot? You're asking me who I am when you're the one on my majesty's territory, Takara?" Lazy knight said.

"Shoot, it's the enemy's territory. Sir, we can explain." Leader said.

"I'm tired, just explain quickly."

"One of our people has been coming here to steal water and your fruits. Did you happen to catch her?"

He looked down at me, still hiding behind the horse. I shook my head and mouthed say no say no. He smirked and pulled me up.

"Is it this girl?"

"She does look like our people… Yes, can we have her?"

"Too bad for you!" Lazy knight shouted.

He jumped on his horse with me in his arms and rode away. I can hear those guards trying to chase us. We arrived at a nice town and he dropped me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Just look at the sign."

I looked at the sign and it said Takara. I'm in the enemy's territory?! Lazy knight begin riding his horse away. Everyone, but peasants were dressed fancily. However, the peasants are dressed even more proper than me. People glance at me for a brief second and then two knights came up.

"You don't look familiar. What are you doing in this town?" One knight asked.

"Fa-Fango! She looks like an innocent girl!" The other knight said.

"Shut up, Noche." Fango said.

"Uh… Ah… Look an UFO!" I pointed to the sky.

They didn't look up, but they asked. "What's an UFO?"

"Uh… Ah… I came here to rest from my travelling."

"You don't have any bags. You look more like a prisoner. Let's bring her to his majesty."

The knights took me the castle. Fortunately, the king is playing polo and the princess was there. She's so pretty and sparkly!  
"Knights, what are you doing?" The princess asked.

"Princess, we found a suspicious girl that's not from our kingdom." Fango said. "Hahaha, she's my new maid!" The princess laughed.

"Huh?" The knights and I say together.

"Come on, my name is Princess Rein. What's your name?" Rein asked.

"Uh… Fine?" I said.

"I didn't ask if you were ok! I know you're fine! What's your name?" Rein asked again.

"It's Fine."

"Oh! Your name is Fine! Well, let me show you around!"

The knights let me go and the princess took me away. She led me to a huge library. A blonde girl in a maid suit was in there.

"Altezza, can you give her a cloak and sneak her out?" Rein said.

"Sure, who is she?"

"She's an innocent girl caught by stupid knights."

Altezza got out a cloak and put it on me. Then, she threw me out the window with a rope.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, holding tightly to the rope.

"SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYY! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY WE CAN ESCAPE THE CASTLE!" Altezza shouted.

I landed right on a flower garden. Then, I quickly make a break home. Wait, if I go home, I'll be killed right away. If I don't go home, they target my grandma… I have to go home fast. I ran to the horse farm and jumped on a horse. The owner yelled at me, but who cares.

"Horse thief!" Everyone heard.

Some people tried to chase me, but my horse was pretty fast. The knights, Fango and Noche begin chasing me. Unfortunately, they caught me…

"I thought you're the princess's maid." Noche said.

"She's not! You idiot, she's from the enemy's territory."

"You have to let me go! I have to save my grandma!" I kept screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rein's POV:**

From my window, I saw that girl, Fine. She took a horse… I wonder why she is in such a hurry. Wait, Fango and Noche caught her. I can't leave though…

"Camelot, can I please go outside? I need to help a friend!" I asked.

"No, you must stay and learn!" She said strictly.

"What if this friend of mine is in a life or death situation? I don't know, but she seems worried. I have to go save her."

"Princess, you have your duty as the future queen… And you have to learn to hold responsibility, but as a queen, you must always care for your friend." Camelot gave me my cloak.  
"Thank you, Camelot!"

"On one condition, Altezza must come along."

We hurried out through the window ran to Fine.

"Princess, what are you doing here?!" Noche asked.

"Let Fine go!" I said.

"Laws are laws and we knights swore to obey it." Fango said.

"I, Rein, future queen of Takara, command you to let go of Fine, now!" I shouted.

"As you wish, princess…" Both knights muttered.

"Fine, leave here now!" I said.

"Thanks Rein!" She shouted, jumping back on her horse.

She called me Rein, not princess… No one dares do that even if I beg them… Ah! I feel so happy!

**Fine's POV:**

I bumped into lazy knight again. He quickly stopped me.

"Not now, I really need to go!" I said.

"Aren't you going to die? The guards already know your face. I heard people in Sakkaku behead people all the time." Lazy knight said.

"I know, but I rather die than allow my grandma to die. I have to save her." I said.

"This is going to be so much work, but I'm coming with you." He said tiredly.

He followed me to Sakkaku, but we didn't see a happy sight. I saw my house burning down. I jumped down from my horse and raced inside the house.

"Grandma! Where are you?!" I looked around.

Then, I saw my grandma sitting on the burning rocking chair, holding a basket of muffins

"Sweetie, I'll see you soon. I also bought your favorite corn muffins. Goodbye Fine, I love you. Remember, you must live for your people." My grandma said.

"No!"

I rushed to my grandma, but she just took my hand and nodded.

"Yes, my time is over. I'll tell grandpa that you'll definitely grow up to be a great empress for your people."

"What? What do you mean I'm an empress?" I asked, still holding my grandma's hand.

"You'll find out, but please leave. You have to promise me you'll live for me and your people." My grandma smiled and let go of my hand.

Someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the house. The fire burn and burn… Grandma… Grandma…

"Your grandma is at peace so don't cry." Lazy knight said.

"I know, b-b-but she raised me! I couldn't do anything for her! I could only watch her talking to my grandpa's picture!" I cried.

Then, I noticed something in my hand. It was a crystal necklace with a picture of grandma and grandpa in it. That made me cry even more.

"Agh! Here's a candy so stop crying now!" Lazy knight threw a candy at me.

"What's a candy?" I asked.

"Oh right, you're poor. It's hard and sweet… I guess." He said.

I took the candy out of the wrapper and popped the candy into my mouth. What a magical flavor… I stopped crying and looked up to the sky. I bet grandma's with grandpa now.

"Mmm… It tastes good! What flavor is it?"

"Lemon… Sweet and sour at first, a little bitter towards the end, but then it starts over"

"I never got to know your name…"

"I know…"

"What's your name?"

"Hmm, I'm too tired to tell you now. I'm going to take a nap then I'll tell you."

He got on his horse and took a nap. Wow… I never met a carefree knight like him.

The townspeople finally came out of their houses and begin to mourn. The King finally came out of his castle.

"I really want to see Blessing's death." He smiled, but frowned quickly when he saw the knight. "Who is he?"

"He's a knight from Takara." One guard whispered.

"Wrong, I'm just on a mission in Takara. I'm Shade, a knight of Kichona." He said.

When did he wake up!? Oh… Shade is his name. I sighed and looked at the King which was like staring at death.

"Why are you here?" The king asked.

"It was a pain in the neck, but I'm here to protect this girl." Shade got off his horse.

"Well, she's going to die or else everyone here will die." The King smiled evilly.

"If you killed everyone here, you won't be ruling as a king anymore."

The King was silent for awhile, but then he laughed.

"Tell your king that I declare a war." He said.

"No can do." Shade said.

"Well, I'll just send my messenger. Now, all you subjects scram back to your homes. Blessing, come to the castle without your knight."

"She's not coming with you." Shade held my hand tightly.

"You're only her knight. I am her king." The King snapped his fingers and the guards begin attacking Shade.

Shade was able to beat them all up, but more kept coming. Then, the king quickly pulled me into the castle. I tried to pull away, but he had a strong grip.

**Rein's POV:**

My dad had called me into the throne room.

"Rein, since you always like to sneak outside. I hired you a personal butler. He'll accompany you out any time you want." My dad said.

"Hello princess, my name is Bright." A boy said.

Wow… He looks so lovely! Wait, what am I saying?!

"Please to meet you, I'm princess Rein." I said politely.

"Now you may go out of the castle." My dad coughed.

He has been under the weather recently. Bright took my hand and he took me out the castle. The day was really fun! However, when I went to my room, he raised my chin up.  
"I didn't get a good look of you in front of his majesty. Wow, you do look beautiful."

"Ahhh!" I blushed and put his hand away gently.

"Rein, what happened?! DIE YOU PERVERT!" Altezza screamed, jumping out of my castle with a broom.

"TAKE THAT PERVERT! I JUST SWEEPED THE PRINCESS'S PET ROOM AND THIS BROOM IS COVERED IN POOP!" Altezza stick the broom right in Bright's face.

"Altezza! He's just the new butler!" I yelled.

"Oh really, he doesn't look like a reliable butler." Altezza scanned through Bright.

"If you don't find me reliable, why don't we have a contest?" Bright challenged.

"If you insisted, we'll go make an outfit for princess and if she can choose which one she likes better. Then, we'll go cook for the princess and she'll chose her favorite dishes. Then, we'll see who can jump out the window better!" Altezza said confidently.

"Fine and I'll win! 3, 2, 1, start!"

They hurried off to a room and begin making dresses.

"Sew, sew, and sew." Altezza hummed.

"Knit, knit and knit." Bright hummed.

After each line, they kept getting louder and louder. I looked at them sewing and knitting incredibly fast. I backed off and went off somewhere around the castle. Suddenly, I heard my dad's servants talking about how he collapsed during a meeting.

"Where's my father?" I burst out behind a pole.

"Princess! Uh… Don't worry, he's fine." They said.

"Tell me, now!" I demanded.

"He's in his royal chamber…"

I hurried there and my dad was lying weakly on his bed. The cleric was sitting next to my dad sighing.

"How is my dad?" I asked.

"No good. We really need this rare herb that grows in the mountains, but monsters are everywhere on that mountain. Your highness had sent some knights to that mountain, but they never came back." The cleric said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jo710: **Yup! Wow, I just noticed it is like a chain reaction.

**Rein's POV:**

"I will go travel to find that herb." I said determinedly.

"Rein, you are a princess and you can't fight. I will not let you go near those monsters." My mom said.

"Mom, I have to save dad."

"Leave that to the knights."

I ran back to the room Bright and Altezza was in. I know it's dangerous, but my father will die. Altezza showed me a ruffled light blue dress with only one strap with a rose on it. Bright showed me a dark blue dress without any straps with a blue shawl. I just sighed and plopped down on a chair.

"Princess, are you alright?" Altezza asked.  
"Do you have a fever?" Bright asked, putting his head on my forehead.

I would try to push him away, but I'm too depressed.

"No, I don't have a fever. My dad is sick and they need a rare herb that's on top of a mountain full of monsters. No one ever came out…" I said.

"Princess, don't tell me you want to sneak out?" Altezza muttered.

"Yes, yes I do! Bright, teach me how to fight!" I quickly jumped up.

"Sure thing, princess." Bright laughed.

"I'm also coming!" Altezza grumbled following us.

**Fine's POV:**

"What do you want?" I growled at the King.

"We all heard you're Blessing. If you marry me, I can have invincible power and take over Takara in this war."

"I will never marry you."

"If you don't, I will make everyone suffer before they all die in my hand." The King threatened.

"Don't you dare…"

"Why don't we comprise? You give me your miracle thing and I will never tax anyone if you marry me?"

"… Fine, but this is only for the people!" I agreed unwillingly.

"Great, we'll have a wedding tomorrow!" The King laughed.

"Tomorrow? That's too soon."

"After the wedding, we can go straight to war! Then, my plan would succeed."

The King took me to my bedroom and locked me. I look out the carved window to see any escape routes.

"I knew you would try to find an escape which is why I'm tying you up." The King suddenly shouted.

He put a metal collar on my neck and attached a chain to it. So… If I jump, I'll just be hanging myself. This is not good! Night arrived and I kept staring at the moon. All of sudden, I heard a clink. I look down and saw Shade climbing up.

"S-S-Shade?! What are you doing here?!"I shouted.

He quickly put his finger on my lips and looked around.

"I'm tired from all those climbing so I'll be sleeping here." Shade sighed and lied on the bed.

I just stood there awkwardly looking at him. He opened one eye and looked a little irritated.

"Stop looking at me like that, just sleep on the bed. I can't possibly do anything to you." Shade turned his back at me.

I quietly lie on the bed and turned my back at him. Why the heck am I blushing?! Must sleep… Can't sleep…

"I heard you're marrying the king." Shade said.

"HAAAA! I thought you were asleep!"

"It's easy to tell you're not asleep so I didn't sleep. You can't sleep with me on the bed, I guess. I'll go sleep on the floor." Shade mumbled, getting off of the bed.

I lied on the bed and just looked at the canopy. I can't help, but think of a way to stop the marriage.

"Still can't sleep? I promise you we'll stop your marriage so stop thinking so much."

"How are you so sure?"

"You're known as a blessing. I'm sure luck will side with you. Now go to sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Shade said everything will be fine so everything will be fine. At last, I was able to sleep.

**Rein's POV:**

I woke up with a robe on my back… What… I'm still outside… Wait! How long did I practiced? I looked around and saw Altezza leaning on a tree still sleeping and Bright... WITHOUT A SHIRT! AGHHHHHH! I quickly took off the robe and put it back on Bright. He looks so cute when he sleeps…

"Princess, do you want a kiss?" Bright asked.

"AHHHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" I screamed, pulling my face away from him.

"Because your face was so close to mine. Did you know when girls look at guys sleep; it usually means they want a kiss? Or when girls say they have dust in their eyes."

"I was just re-re-returning your r-r-robe!" I stammered and ran away.

I picked up the sword and started practicing again. Bright got up and put his hand on my hand.

"You have to hold it like this. I thought I told you that tomorrow unless you want me to touch your hand."

"PERVERT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO THE PRINCESS!?" I heard Altezza screamed.

She took a sword and swung it at Bright's head, but Bright blocked it with his sword.

"I'm a sword expert. There's no way you can defeat me."

The two battle for a long time… In the end, Bright won. Altezza sat in the corner feeling shameful.

**Fine's POV:**

I woke up seeing that Shade had already left… I still have to believe! The King came in and held out a wedding dress. Then, he left. I have to act normal so I just wore the dress then Shade appeared at the window.

"Jump out the window." He said.

"Huh?" I realized the chain's been cut off.

"Hurry, I'm tired hanging here."

I walked to the window and look down. Then, Shade grabbed my waist and used the chain to swing down.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again.

Why is he always doing these crazy things?! Well, it does feel like flying. We landed on the ground and Shade jumped on his horse. What? I'm not sitting!? This feels familiar. Wait, the king will kill all these innocent people! We rushed to the town area and there was a carriage for everyone.

"I knew you wouldn't leave your people so I'm bringing them." He said.

Shade threw me into the carriage and tied his horse on, but the guards are coming out. He quickly whipped his horse and we begin riding away leaving Shade behind.

"Shade!" I yelled.

"I'll catch up later!" He smirked and began fighting.

Even though he's a lazy knight, he fights extremely fast and smooth. None of his movements were wasted, but there were too many guards. I should have helped him… The horse led us into Takara. Unfortunately, Fango and Noche appeared.  
"That's Shade's horse! What did you do?" Fango asked, angrily.

"I didn't help him when I could have…" I whispered.

"What do you mean?! Is he dead?!" Noche shouted.

"That's enough! All of you will be put into the dungeon for killing a knight!" Fango yelled.

He chained everyone in the carriage and walked us to the dungeon.

"I'll discuss with the his majesty about all your death penalty."

Fango and Noche then left. My people were all very scared and starving. I wonder if the princess would be able to hear me if I scream.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!" I screamed.

**Rein's POV:**

I stopped swinging my horse and I looked at the sky.

"Fine… I think she's calling me!" I shouted.

"May I ask whose Fine?" Bright asked.

"She's a friend that's a troublemaker. I bet she's in the dungeon. Let's go." I said.

"Wait, you can't go!" Someone shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Altezza's POV:**

I heard Camelot screaming to princess… That old hag is being loud as usual.

"The marriage meeting is right now! Prince Auler is here to see you!" Camelot yelled.

"You're getting married?" Bright asked.

"Well, my dad is really sick and most people think he can't survive so I guess I am getting married soon. I'm just meeting some princes." Rein said sadly.

I noticed Bright a little disappointed and I know he loves princess. I wish princess didn't love him back, but she does. I cannot allow princess to get hurt because of laws and love. I try so hard to talk to her, but she said she can't control it. I silently followed princess to see Prince Auler. Please allow princess to fall in love with Prince Auler! We arrived and my heart was beating really fast when I saw Prince Auler.

"Good morning, Princess Rein." Auler said, kissing Rein's hand.

Then, he looked at me. I tried to look away and distract myself. What an odd prince, he isn't supposed to look at others while talking to the princess!

"Good morning, Miss. Altezza." Auler said, taking my hand.

I pulled away immediately.

"You are here to meet the princess, not me!" I shouted.

"Altezza, Prince Auler can meet anyone and why are you all red?" Rein asked.

"IT'S NOT RED! I WORE TOO MUCH BLUSH!" I yelled.

"What a weird maid you have…" Auler said quietly.

"WHAT! YOU'RE THE ODD PRINCE THAT TRIED TO KISS A MAID'S HAND!"

"I'm sorry, but I was just being polite…" Auler apologized then whispered. "Weirdo."

Auler kept smiling at me when I mopped the floor. Every time our eyes touch, I can't help, but feel a pain on my chest. I do not have feelings for that odd prince!  
"Altezza, I spilled the tea!" Auler said.

"I'll clean it up…" I mumbled.

"Alezza, I dropped my cookies."

"I'll pick that up…"

"Altezza, can you clean my shoes?"

"SON OF A RABBIT!" I screamed.

"Ah, so you want to touch my rabbit ears! They're pretty fluffy. Here you go."

Before I actually was going to pet it, Camelot's loud voice filled the room.  
"ALTEZZA! WHERE'S REIN?!"

"Huh? Oh… Ah!" I panicked.

"Don't worry, Rein went somewhere with her butler!" Auler laughed.

They must be at the dungeon. I stormed out of the meeting room going down into the dungeon room. Auler just had to follow me. I looked around, but they weren't here. Before I was about to leave, I saw Fine. I'm not too close with her, but if she's princess's friend, I'll go check if she's ok.

"Fine, are you alright?" I asked.

"A-Altezza? Can you please help my people?! Any food or water is fine! I don't care if you even give us rotten fruits, please help them!" Fine begged.

I looked at the people who were dressed poorly and you could see their bones. Then, I nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Wow Altezza, you're a nice person. I never met anyone that's in a higher class help a lower class." Auler said.

"Princess is also a nice person. She saved me." I said, bringing the food to Fine.

"Thank you, Altezza!" Fine laughed and gave everyone the food.

"You're not eating?" I asked.

"My people have to eat first. I will make sure everyone ate something then I will eat."

"Fine is also a nice person. She doesn't have much, but she gives everyone what she has. Being nice is nothing special." I said to Auler.  
"Well, you're one of the nice people."

Why does he like me?! What on earth is his taste in girls?! I saw Fine giggling at us.  
"Fine, what are you laughing about?" I asked.

"Nothing! By the way, you should be looking for Rein!" She cheered.

Oops! I totally forgot about that!

**Rein's POV:**

"Bright? C-c-can you move?" I stuttered.

"You don't like it, princess?" He asked.

"Uh… I'm not usually used to butlers pinning me on to walls." I said.  
"If you say so, princess." Bright pulled his away from the wall.

He sat on a chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bright, do you like me?" I asked.

"Of course I do! I can't help myself, but fall for you! It's really hard for me to control my feelings." Bright shouted, blushing really hard.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry about what?"

"We cannot love each other. Our statuses are far too different. I should've listened to Altezza. She told me I would get hurt if I fell for you and I did! You'd also get hurt… The king will have to hang you if he finds out!" I began to cry.

Why did love have to be unfair?! Why did I fell for him!? Why am I the princess and he is my butler? I will always have to order him around and he will always have to protect me. There is no love. Slowly, I felt arms wrapping around me.

"Bright… Please don't make me fall for you… I won't allow you to get hurt…" I sobbed.

"Princess… Everything is going to be ok, I promise. I'll control myself so please don't cry again. Only a smile can fit the princess." Bright said softly.

**Bright's POV:**

The princess had fallen asleep. I tuck her into bed and sighed. I feel so useless. If only I can make the princess smile, wait, isn't her father sick. I'll go find that herb for the princess if it's the only way. I kissed her forehead and walked out the room. Altezza was standing there, waiting for an explanation.

"Altezza, can you tell the princess I'm going away for awhile?"  
"Where are you going?"

"To the mountain, where the rare herb is located." I said.

"No, you will die there!" Altezza shouted.

"I have to find the herb…"

"I will not allow."

"Ok, I won't go…"

Altezza sighed with relief and I begin walking away. I will go.

**Altezza's POV:**

I walked into princess's room to check on her, and she was looking at the arena.

"Fine! The dragon's going to eat them! We have to save her!" Rein yelled.

I also looked at the window and Bright riding a horse away. That idiot!

"Princess, Bright is going to the Lost Mountain to get the rare herb! You have to stop him!" I yelled.

"But Fine!" She whispered.

"I'll take care of Fine. You go save Bright."

Together, we ran out of the castle and our path separated.

**Fine's POV: **

Fango and Noche came down here and bought us into the arena. I saw a dragon sleeping in the cage. So we're going to get burned or eaten alive… Nobles and peasants sat in the crowd with food like we're entertaining them. The King sat in his throne glaring at us.

"Set the beast!" He yelled.

Fango and Noche raised the bars and the dragon woke up. He breathed fire into the air and started crawling towards us. Then, I saw Altezza trying to get in the arena, but she couldn't raise the bar.

"Fine, give me the children. I'll try squeezing them through the bars." Altezza said.

I nodded and huddle the children to Altezza. Thankfully, they could all squeeze in, but now the adults… The dragon pounced up and got ready to breathe fire. I closed my eyes, but then I heard someone's scream that I missed so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Teen spirit of Nevermind: **I'm glad you find it interesting

**Jo710: **Fine taming a dragon!? OH MY GOSH THAT'S AN AWESOME IDEA! Maybe you're right about Bright being too perverted aha…

**Fine's POV:**

"Shade!"

He quickly sliced the bars with his whip. The adults rushed in and the fire shoots at me.

"NO!" Shade yelled.

I saw Shade jumped in front me and hugged me. I heard Shade groaned in pain… Why is he doing this…? Fango and Noche quickly shoo the dragon back into the cage.

"Shade, are you alright…" I asked.

"My back just got burned by a dragon. I'm totally alright!" He said sarcastically.

I dropped him and walked away. Fango quickly picked up Shade and bought him into the caste.

"Altezza, where's Rein?" I asked, trying to ignore Shade.

"Oh right! Come on!" She pulled me onto a horse and started galloping away.

We stopped when we saw Rein hugging Bright… How adorable! We leaned a little closer to listen to them.

"I never ever thought I would ever fall in love with a perverted butler like you. I had always gone for princes" Rein said.

"I never ever thought I would ever fall in love with a shy princess like you. I had always gone for girls that weren't shy." Bright laughed.

"I'm not shy!"

"You wouldn't even let me kiss you…"

Rein suddenly pulled Bright into a kiss and Altezza covered my eyes. I'm sorry I cannot tell you what happen because of Altezza's hand covering me. When she uncovered me, Rein was walking with Bright back to the castle.

"Fine, have you ever heard of the Lost Mountain?" Altezza suddenly asked.

"Lost Mountain? It sounds so familiar…" I kept thinking until Altezza bought me back to the castle.

I wonder where I have I heard Lost Mountain… It's too familiar… Why can't I remember it? When we arrived, Fango, Noche and the King bow down to me for an apology.  
"It's alright, but can you do me a favor? Please keep my people here for now." I asked.

The King agreed and I smiled at my people. Each of them was able to find a job and the kids were able to go to school.

"Hey Altezza, where's the library?" I asked.

"Down to your right. I can't come with you because I have to check on princess."

Altezza left and I went to the library. I have to find information on Lost Mountain.

"Useless, useless, wait, Kichona is right at the top of the mountain? Isn't that where Shade said he was from? Also, the rare herb to heal the king is up there and Shade is here on a mission… Shade can't be bad… I'll ask him about his mission tomorrow." I closed the book and put it back.

"Eh? Isn't that the story my grandma always read? She always read chapter one to me and never read the rest. I guess I can read it now…" I took out the book and begin reading chapter two.

"I remember in the first chapter, it was about an empress pregnant with her child, but she died while giving birth. Chapter two; the young baby was kidnapped by a mysterious man. The lonely emperor begins to travel down a mountain to find his missing daughter, but he never returned to the kingdom. Ever since, his people fell into a deep slumber. It is heard, the daughter was then traded to a cruel man. The mysterious person promised that the cruel man will be king if he never let anyone see the daughter. After that, the cruel man just took the title king and threw the baby to an old lady. The mysterious person found out and put a curse within in his country and it was known as the dark ages… It can't be. This must be a coincidence." I said.

"Of course it is, it says fantasy on the book." A voice said.

"S-S-Shade… Why are you here?" I asked.

"The clerics wouldn't shut up so I came here to sleep." Shade said.

"How's your burn?"

"It's not that bad. We, knights, get burns like this every day, but something's weird. Even though I protected you the fire, it should've gave you a minor burns, but you didn't get burned at all."

"That's odd… Oh, I just remember! Since you're here, I have a question. What's your mission, anyways?" I asked.

"I'll answer it after my nap…"

"Wait, since you're from Kichona, you should know it's on top of the Lost Mountain. Isn't the ra-"

"How do you know it's on top of the Lost Mountain?" Shade asked angrily.

"It's in this book…" I said quietly, taking the book from the bookshelf.

Why is he so mad? Shade snatched the book and begins looking at it.

**Shade's POV:**

I'm pretty sure a normal person wouldn't be able to read the secret code. How did she figure it out unless she's a smart idiot or she's from Kichona…? She also didn't get burned by the dragon… I have to keep an eye on her.

"I'm going to sleep…" I said.

"Wait, why were you mad? What happened? Is there anything wrong with the book? Can you tell me your mission now?" Fine kept asking and asking.

I threw her a candy and said. "Here's a candy, shut up."

I could hear her unwrapped the candy and eating it. She spitted it out quickly.

"WHAT IS THIS FLAVOR!?" She shouted, covering her mouth.

"Jalapeños."

The jalapeño candy made her shut up which was good and she just quietly read a book. I suddenly heard footsteps, yes, even when I'm asleep I still have great senses. Fine started screaming.

"Stop what you're doing." I said to the guards of Sakkaku.

"Damn it, run." One guard said.

I was ready to get out my whip, but it wasn't there. Shoot, the clerics told me I won't be fighting. They put Fine in a sack and jumped out the window. This is really annoying, but whatever. I went to the weapon room to get my whip and then I rode back to Sakkaku.

"Don't tell me you're going to save her?" Fango asked.

I really don't bother replying.

"Don't ignore me. That girl is from the enemy's territory. Besides, the war is today."

"Fango! The King allowed their people to live here and Fine to be in the castle!" Noche argued.

"But she isn't part of the royal family. She won't be attending feasts, balls, and meetings. She can only stay in her room or the library."

"Would you two shut up? I will save her." I said.

"Well, I won't allow you." Fango got out his sword.

"Knights don't fight for a personal reason and I'm not from your kingdom. You can't tell me what to do."

They didn't speak so I walked out the castle.

**Fine's POV:**

They threw me out of the stupid sack and the King stood in front of me.

"I heard the bride ran away on her wedding day, but this time, she will not escape." He laughed.

"I don't have to marry you because everyone is in Takara now." I said.

"I do have your knight."

"Shade? Where is he?" I hissed.

"That stupid knight almost got away with my trap, but luck was on my side."

"Don't you even try to hurt him!"

"I won't if you marry me right now."

"Right now?"

"Yes, there is no escape and the war is in a few minutes."

I looked around and saw that we were in a church. Guards were sitting down and the priest was getting ready. He said his boring speech and told us to sign this document. It'll make the marriage official. I just stared at the document. Luck was really on his side today.

"Future queen, please sign the paper." The priest said.

I signed the document unwillingly and sighed. Well, I'm glad I don't have to kiss him… The King laughed and almost everyone cheered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fine's POV:**

Finally, the war had begun and I am sitting in the castle. Maybe Shade is in the dungeon! I should go find him. At the dungeon, I saw Shade chained up on the wall.

"Shade! Wake up, you lazy knight!" I shouted.

"I'm awake…" He said in a husky voice.

"What kind of trap did you fall for?" I asked.

"A stupid pit…"

"Hmm… I'll set you free!" I tugged on the chains.

"Are you some kind of an idiot?"

"I'm just trying to help!"

**Someone's POV:**

Somewhere in the dungeon…

"The plan is working exactly how it should. Hehehe. I just need to make him suffer at last for what he has done to me." I said.

I held a doll that looked like the king and stabbed it with a needle.

"Who's next? Ah, Princess Rein is going to eat lunch with only her maid and butler. I guess I need to make another one just so everything looks like it's planned."

I begin to work on a new doll.

**Fine's POV:**

"Shade, do you sense an evil aura over there?" I asked.

"Yeah, that place is really creepy… I couldn't even sleep because of it."

I heard people from Takara coming into the castle and people were screaming.

"THE KING IS DEAD!" People screamed.

How is that possible? I'm pretty sure no one is in the castle, but the King and I. Shade can't possibly kill the King.

"What do you know? Luck was on our side today." Shade said.

"I know, but isn't it a little weird?" I asked.

"Nope, the job is done and that's all matters."

The knights arrived here and saw Shade and I.

"Is it just you two the king had trapped?" They asked.

Shade nodded, but I wasn't too sure… There has to be someone here. I walked around to check, but there was no one. The knights had let go of Shade and he walked over to me.

"I heard his majesty is moving in here so Rein would be ruling there." He said.

"Cool, I guess. Shade, the evil aura is coming from this wall." I said, tapping the wall.

Suddenly, I felt a really warning chill running down my spine. My body was like telling me to go away and I backed away automatically.

"Shade, we found a marriage document. We have to kill the queen here so we can take over." Noche said.

"And it is Fine. Let me do the honors!" Fango said coldly.  
"Wait! I didn't marry him actually. I signed my name with my left hand and that doesn't count because it's my weak hand." I said.

"That's right and you guys can't kill her." Shade said, pulling me away.

"Here's a candy for being a smart idiot."

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry."

Good, he didn't lie.

**Rein's POV:**

"Dad, I really want to marry Bright! You can't force me to marry a prince!" I screamed.

"Laws are laws and you can't break them. Bright is your butler and the only thing he can do is assist you."

"Mom! Please! I never met anyone like Bright!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to listen to your father."

"I will not marry anyone, but Bright!"

"Silence! I am going to die and I need someone reliable to take care of my kingdom! I don't need some butler to rule this place!"

My dad never used his sickness as an argument… I guess this is serious… I began crying and I ran out of the throne room. I hate love! Altezza took me the dining room and Bright was already there. We sat there silence eating a lunch. Finally, I'm not making any noises eating. Auler suddenly came skipping in.

"Altezza, I'm here!" He laughed.

"Shut up, the princess is not happy!" Atlezza shouted.

"Why? Is it falling in love with a butler?" He asked.

"Yeah, now shut up."

"I have an idea though. I learned it from today's war. You just have to sign the marriage document with your weak hand, but no one would notice. When your king moved out, I'll make another marriage document for Bright and Rein. Then, Altezza and I would get marry!"

"I like the plan except for the last part." Altezza said.

"I like it too." Bright said

I looked at Altezza and Bright then smiled. This plan better work!

**Normal POV:**

Rein's and Auler's fake wedding had worked, but something terrible had happened at Rein's father's castle. People that went down to the dungeon never came back. No one could figure out what happen because no one could bring the information to the king. The King finally decided to forbid anyone going down there.

**Fine's POV:  
**My grandma's house was repaired so I lived there. Shade would often drop off books from the royal library to me.  
"Hey, do you happen to know anything about the dungeon when you were living here?" Shade asked.

"I do know two things, the evil aura and the ex-king never used the dungeon." I said.

"Do you know why?"

"I heard it was because of one prisoner in there. I don't know anything about him though."

Shade sighed and began to walk out.

"Hey wait! Why are you asking these?" I asked.

"People that go into the dungeon never come back. I think they're dead though." Shade said.

"Hmm… Ok, then, good luck on your mission then!"

He looked at me and I begin to read my book. Finally, he left and now it's time for me to go check out that dungeon. There's a trapdoor that leads to the dungeon behind the castle… I went out my backdoor and sneaked behind the castle. The trapdoor was wide opened, but I'm pretty sure no one heard of it. The steps squeaked as I walked in. I look around and head towards the wall. Hmm… It looks so suspicious. Then, I saw a knight coming down.

"Get out, this place is forbidden!" He yelled from the stairs.

I quickly ran to the trap door and saw him coming down. He's seriously not scared of death. I turn my head and saw the knight being stabbed. There's nothing here though. I quickly pulled him up the trap door and went to my house.

"Shade!" I screamed.

He appeared out as usual and looked at the bloodied knight.

"Did you attack him?" He asked getting out his sword.

I quickly got some medical herbs and mashed them up. Then, I applied it on the stab wound. Thank god, he made it.

"No, I didn't kill him, but I need to tell you something. First, take him to the clerics." I said.

Shade ordered some knights to come here and they bought him to the clerics.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but I sneaked into the dungeon!" I apologized, bowing down.

"You what?! That's dangerous, you idiot! Wait, you're alive…"

"Does this thing happen to look familiar?" I asked, showing him a huge needle covered in blood.

"Yeah, your ex-king happened to got stabbed by the same thing." Shade said.

"When I went into the dungeon, nothing happened, but then a knight heard me and ran down. I turn my head to check if he was chasing me, but he got stabbed by this needle. I couldn't see where the needle came from though, but I'm positive there was no one in that room."

"It could be a ghost… I'm going to report this to his majesty."

"You can't! I'll get in trouble by the king!"

"You know, you should start addressing them… You always call princess, Rein and my majesty, king."

"Please don't tell his majesty then!"

"Sorry, no can do."

**Fine's POV:**

Finally, the war had begun and I am sitting in the castle. Maybe Shade is in the dungeon! I should go find him. At the dungeon, I saw Shade chained up on the wall.

"Shade! Wake up, you lazy knight!" I shouted.

"I'm awake…" He said in a husky voice.

"What kind of trap did you fall for?" I asked.

"A stupid pit…"

"Hmm… I'll set you free!" I tugged on the chains.

"Are you some kind of an idiot?"

"I'm just trying to help!"

**Someone's POV:**

Somewhere in the dungeon…

"The plan is working exactly how it should. Hehehe. I just need to make him suffer at last for what he has done to me." A voice said.

It held a doll that looked like the king and stabbed it with a needle.

"Who's next? Ah, Princess Rein is going to eat lunch with only her maid and butler. I guess I need to make another one just so everything looks like it's planned."

It begins working on a new doll.

**Fine's POV:**

"Shade, do you sense an evil aura over there?" I asked.

"Yeah, that place is really creepy… I couldn't even sleep because of it."

I heard people from Takara coming into the castle and people were screaming.

"THE KING IS DEAD!" People screamed.

How is that possible? I'm pretty sure no one is in the castle, but the King and I. Shade can't possibly kill the King.

"What do you know? Luck was on our side today." Shade said.

"I know, but isn't it a little weird?" I asked.

"Nope, the job is done and that's all matters."

The knights arrived here and saw Shade and I.

"Is it just you two the king had trapped?" They asked.

Shade nodded, but I wasn't too sure… There has to be someone here. I walked around to check, but there was no one. The knights had let go of Shade and he walked over to me.

"I heard his majesty is moving in here so Rein would be ruling there." He said.

"Cool, I guess. Shade, the evil aura is coming from this wall." I said, tapping the wall.

Suddenly, I felt a really warning chill running down my spine. My body was like telling me to go away and I backed away automatically.

"Shade, we found a marriage document. We have to kill the queen here so we can take over." Noche said.

"And it is Fine. Let me do the honors!" Fango said coldly.  
"Wait! I didn't marry him actually. I signed my name with my left hand and that doesn't count because it's my weak hand." I said.

"That's right and you guys can't kill her." Shade said, pulling me away.

"Here's a candy for being a smart idiot."

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry."

Good, he didn't lie.

**Rein's POV:**

"Dad, I really want to marry Bright! You can't force me to marry a prince!" I screamed.

"Laws are laws and you can't break them. Bright is your butler and the only thing he can do is assist you."

"Mom! Please! I never met anyone like Bright!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to listen to your father."

"I will not marry anyone, but Bright!"

"Silence! I am going to die and I need someone reliable to take care of my kingdom! I don't need some butler to rule this place!"

My dad never used his sickness as an argument… I guess this is serious… I began crying and I ran out of the throne room. I hate love! Altezza took me the dining room and Bright was already there. We sat there silence eating a lunch. Finally, I'm not making any noises eating. Auler suddenly came skipping in.

"Altezza, I'm here!" He laughed.

"Shut up, the princess is not happy!" Atlezza shouted.

"Why? Is it falling in love with a butler?" He asked.

"Yeah, now shut up."

"I have an idea though. I learned it from today's war. You just have to sign the marriage document with your weak hand, but no one would notice. When your king moved out, I'll make another marriage document for Bright and Rein. Then, Altezza and I would get marry!"

"I like the plan except for the last part." Altezza said.

"I like it too." Bright said

I looked at Altezza and Bright then smiled. This plan better work!

**Normal POV:**

Rein's and Auler's fake wedding had worked, but something terrible had happened at Rein's father's castle. People that went down to the dungeon never came back. No one could figure out what happen because no one could bring the information to the king. The King finally decided to forbid anyone going down there.

**Fine's POV:  
**My grandma's house was repaired so I lived there. Shade would often drop off books from the royal library to me.  
"Hey, do you happen to know anything about the dungeon when you were living here?" Shade asked.

"I do know two things, the evil aura and the ex-king never used the dungeon." I said.

"Do you know why?"

"I heard it was because of one prisoner in there. I don't know anything about him though."

Shade sighed and began to walk out.

"Hey wait! Why are you asking these?" I asked.

"People that go into the dungeon never come back. I think they're dead though." Shade said.

"Hmm… Ok, then, good luck on your mission then!"

He looked at me and I begin to read my book. Finally, he left and now it's time for me to go check out that dungeon. There's a trapdoor that leads to the dungeon behind the castle… I went out my backdoor and sneaked behind the castle. The trapdoor was wide opened, but I'm pretty sure no one heard of it. The steps squeaked as I walked in. I look around and head towards the wall. Hmm… It looks so suspicious. Then, I saw a knight coming down.

"Get out, this place is forbidden!" He yelled from the stairs.

I quickly ran to the trap door and saw him coming down. He's seriously not scared of death. I turn my head and saw the knight being stabbed. There's nothing here though. I quickly pulled him up the trap door and went to my house.

"Shade!" I screamed.

He appeared out as usual and looked at the bloodied knight.

"Did you attack him?" He asked getting out his sword.

I quickly got some medical herbs and mashed them up. Then, I applied it on the stab wound. Thank god, he made it.

"No, I didn't kill him, but I need to tell you something. First, take him to the clerics." I said.

Shade ordered some knights to come here and they bought him to the clerics.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but I sneaked into the dungeon!" I apologized, bowing down.

"You what?! That's dangerous, you idiot! Wait, you're alive…"

"Does this thing happen to look familiar?" I asked, showing him a huge needle covered in blood.

"Yeah, your ex-king happened to got stabbed by the same thing." Shade said.

"When I went into the dungeon, nothing happened, but then a knight heard me and ran down. I turn my head to check if he was chasing me, but he got stabbed by this needle. I couldn't see where the needle came from though, but I'm positive there was no one in that room."

"It could be a ghost… I'm going to report this to his majesty."

"You can't! I'll get in trouble by the king!"

"You know, you should start addressing them… You always call princess, Rein and my majesty, king."

"Please don't tell his majesty then!"

"Sorry, no can do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiku Nakamura: **Thanks! Also, I'll go edit into his majesty later, but thanks for telling me. The characters are 18 years old, I know they're too young for marriage, but this is from a long long time ago. I'm glad you love the couples! Yeah some characters are a little out of character…

**Shade's POV:**

"Your majesty, I found out something about the dungeon. Apparently, Fine sneaked into a dungeon and saw what happened. They all get killed by a huge needle that also killed the ex-king." I said.

"Interesting… First, Fine's in trouble for going into the dungeon so I'll have to punish her. Next, do you think it might be the ghost?"

"Your majesty, Fine bought us a lot of information. Let's not punish her besides it's a lot of work."

"You're right. Let's use Fine. It seems like she can't even die so why not?"

"No. You can't do that."

"I am the King and you'll do as commanded. If Fine dies, I promise I will die as an apology." The King said.

"I'll go talk to Fine about this, your majesty."

"Alright, you are dismissed."

I walked out and head towards Fine's house. When I told her what the plan was, she got up and cheered. Doesn't she know how dangerous it is?

"Shade, we should use the trapdoor! Oh, I just remember! Did anyone use the trapdoor because it was opened when I went there?"

"Trapdoor? Remember how you said that one prisoner was in the dungeon? Did he escaped or something?"

"Well, you didn't see him when you were in it so he must have escaped."

"Hmm… There are 4 possibilities. One, that prisoner might have killed the king and came back to kill anyone in it. Two, someone is camouflaged into the wall and killing everyone. Three, someone in the castle went down, faked their own death and just keep killing everyone. Four, it's a ghost."

"I think we might be able to eliminate one because I would have seen the prisoner crawling in, but no one went through the trap door."

"I'm tired. I'll take a nap then I'll bring you back to the dungeon."

**Fine's POV:**

Shade dropped onto the pile of hay and went to sleep. I guess I'll read a book. A dove suddenly appeared at my window with a letter.

"Dear Fine. Guess what?! Auler and I faked a marriage and it worked! Then, I officially married Bright. I'm sorry I couldn't invite because it's a secret wedding, but don't worry Altezza said you were too young to watch us kiss. Also, I was wondering if my father was ok. Is he still coughing? Does he spend his time in his bed? How's my mom? You can use my dove to reply back. From, Rein. I don't have any paper… Maybe I'll carve it on wood." I read.

I got a flat wood and use my knife to write. Dear Rein. I don't have paper, but I'm using a wood. Congratulations on your marriage and I can't check on your dad or mom. Sorry and from Fine. I gave it to the dove and it stumbled trying to fly, but it flew. After an hour, Shade finally woke up.

"Let's go, Fine." He said.

We first went to the King and he sent some knights with us. It was Noche and Fango… Fango as usual, glared at me or it could just be his sharp eyes. I went down the trap door and looked around. The three stayed on top of the stairs.

"You see anything?" Shade asked.

"No, I don't even feel a body touching these walls. Eliminate two." I said.

I walked around and around everywhere, but the evil aura.

"Why don't you go over there?" Noche asked, pointing to the wall.

"Can't you sense an evil presence there?" I asked.

"Yeah, there may be something there." Noche said.

The wall once again pushed me back when I went to close.

"Would you stop moving backward?!" Fango shouted.

"It's pushing me back every time I try to touch it." I said.

"Well, I guess it's not too dangerous." Fango muttered, walking down.

I was able to catch a glimpse of a huge needle coming out of the wall going straight at Fango. Faster than anything, I jumped right in front of Fango. The needle stopped and went between my legs. Fango yelled and try to pull the needle out of his knee. What just happen? Whatever, I need to get Fango out. I dragged him up the stairs and looked the both of them. Shade called the clerics and they bought Fango away.

"We need to hold a meeting for this." Noche said.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"You have to come." Shade said.  
"But we need his majesty's permission." Noche said.

"No, it's just a small meeting with just the three of us including Fango at Fine's house." Shade said.

"What!? When is the meeting?!" I asked.

"The next time, I drop off books." Shade said.

**Rein's POV:**

I saw my pet dove with a piece of wood and a roll of paper. Fine must have written back! I threw the wood into the floor and got the roll of paper.  
"Poomo, don't pick up garbage again, ok?" I told my dove.

"Dear Rein, you'll regret faking the marriage. I swear you'll be haunted forever by this curse I'll put on you. From, Fine."

I dropped the letter and screamed silently. This can't be Fine… I bend over to pick up the letter again. The flat wood caught my eye. It had writings on and I looked at it. Ah! I knew Fine would never write that.

"Bright, Altezza and Auler come here!"

"What's wrong?" They all asked.

"I wrote Fine a letter and she wrote one back, however I got another letter that was trying to pretend it was Fine." I showed them the letter.

"This paper looks old. See how easy it could crumble." Auler said.

"So it's most likely from a low class." Altezza said.

"Or it could be a high class using a really poor paper."

"Hmm… I wonder what it could be… I'll ask Fine sometimes." I said, looking at the letter.

**Someone's POV:**

"Hmm, I see they already found out it was fake. Stupid dove. I guess I'll just kill him. Hehehe, the princess's curse will begin!"

I took the doll that looks like the king and put it over a fire.

"Just a high fever will be good. Slowly, he'll die with so much pain. Now, I have to wait to see what happens. Oh, look Fine is going to get suspected! I should add something to this exciting scene!"

**Fine's POV:**

Shade, Noche and Fango came in my house and just sat down. I sat on my grandma's rocking chair and waited for them to start.

"You know, you act like an elder." Shade said to me.

"Huh? Just because I'm sitting in a rocking chair?" I asked.

"Not just that, you happen to not know what a candy is, just like old people not knowing the latest styles. You happen to dress like an old lady and not care. Out of all the candy I gave you, you loved the green tea flavor."  
"I'm poor so I never heard of candy. I only have my grandma's cloth left. Green tea is healthy."

"Sounds like an old lady talking to me."

"Let's just get on with the meeting." Fango interrupted.

"Right, did any of you notice the needle stopped right in air and went between Fine's legs to hit Fango? Doesn't it look like witchcraft?" Noche asked.

"Yeah, that was a little weird." Shade muttered.

"Here's what I think. Fine is the killer which is why she didn't get killed. Seriously, do any of you find her suspicious? She's like never harmed! She didn't get minor burns from the dragon!" Fango said.

"I hate to agree with Fango, but he does sound like he has a point." Noche said.

"But, I can't even get into the castle!" I said.

"You knew about the trap door so maybe you have some kind of secret way to the castle's dungeon." Fango got up and looked around.

He suddenly moved my bookshelf and there was a passage to the dungeon!

"What?!" I looked at the bookshelf in surprise.

"Fine's the witch and we have to tell his majesty to burn her on a cross." Fango said, walking out.

"I can't believe you killed so many innocent people." Noche cried, walking out too.

"Wait! I really have no idea!" I shouted.

"Your execution will be tomorrow." Fango laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jo710: **Yeah, it is a little creepy about killing people with a voodoo doll.

**Rein's POV:**

My mother's messenger burst into my room and started crying at me.

"Your highness, I have terrible news! His majesty is going to die. All the clerics that her majesty hired all said the same thing!" He cried.

"What?! Father's going to die?! Is there anything I can do to save him?!" I asked, with tears filling my eyes.

"The clerics did mention only the rare herb, Iyasu from the Lost Mountain, can only save his majesty, but no one made it out alive just like the dungeon."

"Dungeon? What happen with the dungeon?" I asked.

"People who go down the dungeon never came back, but the knights found out they all have been killed by a huge needle. They say the invisible killer, who happened to also be a blessing, is a girl named Fine."

"Fine?!"

"Yes, she's a witch and she's getting executed today."

"Bright, we have to head to my father's castle!" I shouted.

"Wait, you mustn't. Her majesty didn't want me to tell you about Fine's execution, but I felt like I need to. Now that I have told you, I beg of you not to go. I know she's your friend, but don't worry; you can always make another one!" The messenger begged.

"No, I can't!" I cried, running past him.

"Your highness, you have to understand, you are our future queen! What if I told you, Fine did murder all those innocent people? Will you allow someone like that to live and kill your people? You are in charge of a kingdom and the people's fate is in your hands. Are you going to drop all of them just for one friend that is also a killer?"

I stopped and thought for a minute. He's right… Even though I can't believe Fine is like that. I already broke so many rules as a princess… Maybe I'll just pray. I turned my head and shook my head.

"No, I'll stay here." I went back to my bed and sat down.

The messenger then left and I was all alone.

Fine's POV:

Fango and Noche tied me up on a cross and put a lot of hays beneath me. I looked around at everyone watching this, some are filled with anger, and others looked depressed while many seemed entertained. Then, I noticed Shade standing in the very back with a blank face.

"Any last words?" Fango asked.

I remember they wanted me to apologize before I died. I might as well, just to make all people someone murdered to feel a little better.

"I'm sorry for killing so many men that might have been someone's precious lover, child, sibling, parent, friend, or grandparent. That was just too unfair. They could have a long happy life. Why did some- I have to take away that from them." I cried.

Fango and Noche looked at the paper, realizing I said more stuff than they told me to.

"For the pregnant woman standing over there, I'm sorry your child couldn't see what a wonderful father he was going to be. For the children over here, I'm sorry you probably wouldn't be able to play with your grandpa again. For that little girl, I'm sorry your brother can longer protect you from bullies. For every man's family, I'm sorry. I know an apology can't bring them back, but I can't do anything right now except for all of you to see me die."

I don't know why, but I felt like I killed them. I didn't die in the dungeon, but so many others did. Then, I suddenly heard someone clap.

"You even talk like an old lady." Shade shouted.

Ok, that made me laughed a little. Well, I'm glad I'm going to die happily.

**Someone's POV:**

"Oh Fine, she just can't die. This little doll wouldn't even burn…" I sighed, toying with Fine's doll and a match.

"Hehehe, well I'll play with some other dolls."

Suddenly, everything started shaking. I peeked at the dungeon, but it was covered in rubbles. I see… Well, that can't stop me…" I laughed, crawling up.

**Shade's POV:**

As I expected, Fine was not dying. Even though her whole body was in flames, she must feel really normal.

"Why is she not dying?!" Noche asked.

"She probably put some kind of spell on her." Fango said, throwing more hay.

I walked up to them and stopped Fango from throwing more.

"Stop, it's not going to work." I said, lazily.

"What do you mean?" He asked, suspiciously.

"She's not going to die." I said.

"How are you so sure? I'll ask the priests to do something."

"It won't work!" I shouted.

I put out the fire and untied Fine. She just had to be the one.

**Fine's POV:**

Shade began sighing when I was untied.

"I can't believe a country girl like you is actually her…"

"What?"

"I never knew I was going to say these words to you…" Shade muttered.

What!? Is he going to propose?!

"Empress of Kichona, Fine, I swear to escort you safely back to your kingdom and you will have to bring honor to Kichona again." Shade whispered with a tint of annoyance.

"WHAAAAAT!?" I screamed and everyone was looking at me…

I FORGOT! I'm still at the execution! So this is what grandma was talking about…

"Come on, you idiot. We have to go to Kichona."

"How do you know I'm the empress?" I asked.

"Let's talk about this somewhere private…" Shade dragged me through the crowds.

"Shade! Even if we can't kill her, shouldn't we do something more punishing?" Fango shouted.

"Ok, she's my slave." Shade shouted.

We went into my tiny little house and Shade looked at me.

"First, this book, a normal person wouldn't be able to read Kichona is right on top of the Lost Mountain, but you happen to be able to. Second, you can't freaking can't die! I'm pretty sure it's that necklace you have there. It's actually a gift from his majesty to your fake grandma to you. I heard it's filled with magical powers. Watch this."

Shade took off my necklace and rubs the crystal. It began turning into a red ruby.  
"Wow! I think it senses how you are feeling! You're either really mad or madly in love." I laughed.

"Shut up, I'm not in love… Here's your necklace back…" Shade muttered putting the necklace back on me.

His hands touched my neck and I quickly ran away, but the necklace choked me.

"What's the matter, idiot? You're supposed to stay still when someone puts a necklace on you."

I don't know why, but I feel so warm when he puts on my necklace… Have to find something to distract…

"If you're from Kichona, doesn't mean you have to go down Lost Mountain? How did you survive from that?" I asked.

"Well, you know… First, your fake grandma asked to go find you so she went down safely. Then, I was sent to find you so I also went down safely, but after his majesty went down, he disappeared. From then, anyone that went down always disappears…"

"Then, everyone went into a deep slumber, right?" I asked.

Shade nodded and I noticed he was done. I moved away and looked at him.

"If I go back, everyone would wake up, right?"

"Probably, I don't know, but all I know is I have to escort you to Kichona."

Then, he quickly put his hand around my waist and lifts me up like a sack….We began our journey.


	10. Chapter 10

**TheDivinaLPS: **Haha that must have been funny and I'm glad you like it!

**Jo710: **Shade was looking for her for about 10 years… Hmm let me do the math… Shade is 20 years old; Fine is 18 years old… Fine got kidnapped around 2 years old by the mysterious man… Shade was around 4… Grandma went down when they were young. When Shade was like 10, he was the best knight so King sent him down… So uhh… It took him 8 years!

**Rein's POV:**

I feel… bad about Fine… I'm just going to sit here and say how guilty I am… I'm guilty, I'm guilty, and I'm guilty. Bright came up to me and handed me a letter.

"Princess Rein, I know I shouldn't peek into your letters, but I did… It's very weird…"

I opened the letter and it was the same paper that someone used to pretend it was Fine.

"Rein, your father will die approximately in 10 days because of your selfish act of marrying your butler. Now, you either go to the Lost Mountain or see your father suffer. Huh? There's no name signed… Do you think this is real?" I asked Bright.

"It's probably a trap to kill you." Bright said.

"No, it is real." Altezza said.

"How are you so sure?" Bright asked.

"I don't know. I just needed to disagree with you."

"Hmm… Huh?! Poomo! What happen to you?!" I shouted.

Poomo, my dove, was covered in blood and I tried to find the wound. I flipped through his fur gently and saw a silver metal tip on his chest. Slowly, I pulled it out and it was a needle. There was one on his back too…

"Poomo, Poomo!" I cried, shaking the bird gently.

Then, I noticed he had a letter.

"G-Go to the L-Lost Mount-t-tain if you don't w-want any other death." I stammered.

"Who could be doing this stuff?!" Altezza shouted.

Auler rushed into my room to see the huge commotion.

"I have to go the Lost Mountain." I cried.

"No, we will all go to the Lost Mountain with you." Bright said.

"Hate to say this, but I agree with Bright." Altezza muttered.

"Don't know what's going on, but if Atlezza is going, I'll be going." Auler laughed.

"You guys… Are the best!" I laughed and we had a group hug.

We packed enough food and medicine for 20 days on the way there and back. Our journey finally begins.

**Someone's POV:**

The foolish knight finally arrived.

"You, the princess, maid, butler and prince are going to the Lost Mountain. Follow them and make sure they go as the story." I laughed at the mirror.

"Yes, I will do anything as you wish." He said.

Then, the foolish knight walked away from the mirror. Everything will go as the way it is suppose to go. I looked at the old crumbly paper and laughed. The little doll that looked like Poomo, covered in needles seemed to be staring at me. Hehehe, it's dead.

"Bright, Altezza, and Auler, the next three victims of my wrath if princess Rein doesn't' follow my way." I laughed, holding the 3 dolls.

**Fine's POV:**

Shade's horse begins galloping faster and I really didn't want to hug Shade.

"S-Slow down, S-Shade!" I yelled.

"Not until you hug me!" He teased.

His horse went faster and faster… In the end, my arms quickly wrapped around his waist and I felt really embarrassed… I heard him chuckled slightly and he slowed down. The sun was heading down and Shade looked around.  
"I guess we have to camp out. This tree is hollow… We'll sleep in here." Shade said, pointing to a tree.

"Are we sleeping together?!" I asked.

"Yes and don't worry. I won't make a move on an idiot like you." He said.

"By the way, I'm just wondering. You know his majesty of Takara is sick and Kichona has the cure, right? Why don't you go get him some cure?" I asked.

"Well, I needed to find you before I go up. Maybe I'll disappear if I didn't find you and you'll be stuck in that little village. Everything happens for a reason." Shade said.

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

Shade crawled into the hole in the tree and sat with his legs in criss-cross. Then, he patted his lap.

"Sit here."

"Huh? No, I-KYAAAAAAHHHH!"

Shade pulls me into the hole and puts me right on his lap. He took off his cape and covered us in it.

"Sit here and sleep." He glared at me…

"Ehhh… Ehhh…. O-Ok…" I muttered, not looking at his gaze.

I felt Shade breathing on my neck and it seemed like he was asleep. His arms that was wrapped tightly around me tightens and I feel like I'm being used as a teddy bear…

"KYAAAAAHHH!" I screamed.

"Here's a candy, shut up…" Shade mumbled giving me a candy.

I shut up and ate the candy. Mmm… Blueberry flavor! Suddenly, I heard the dead leaves rustling loudly as if a horse was galloping near. Don't tell me it's a g-ghost?! I actually held on to Shade's sleeves and covered my face with his cape. The rustling stopped and I heard people talking. One of Shade's hands let go of me and I heard him got out his whip while the other hand was still holding me.

"Oi, its just princess Rein…" Shade muttered and quickly pushed me out of the hole.

"AHHHH FINE'S GHOST IS COMING BACK TO HUNT ME!" Rein screamed.

"No! I didn't die!" I yelled.

"Huh? So you're real?" Rein poked my face and laughed.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

She told me all about threat letters and her father's sickness. I told her my real identity and the story grandma used to read.

"Woah! You're an empress?!" Rein shouted.

"Yeah… I guess."

"Let's see… Hmm… This still doesn't make any sense! We still don't have any clues on whose sending Rein the letters!" Altezza pulled her hair.

"I have a guess. The invisible killer may be the one sending Rein the letters, but we just don't know who…" Bright muttered.

We all signed trying to put the entire puzzle together, but nothing really makes sense.

"Well, let's just rest for now. Besides, our only goal right now is simple, go to the Lost Mountain." Auler said.

I noticed they have a carriage to sleep in…

"Fine, do you want to sleep with us?" Rein asked.

I looked at Shade still in the hole and he had a blank expression.

"No thanks, I'll go back sleeping in my tree hole." I laughed.

"Why didn't you accept her request?" Shade muttered.

"Sleeping in a tree hole is more comfortable…" I said, crawling back on his laps.

But it's also because you're here… I'm glad I didn't say that out loud.

"You're heavy…" Shade grumbled, but he went to bed.

The next morning, I noticed Shade was gone. I looked outside to try and find him, but he wasn't there. Everyone else was preparing breakfast.

"Where's Shade?" I asked.

"He went that way." Auler said.

I walked to where Auler pointed and end up in a lake with clear water! I think these are good to drink. A shadow dropped over me and I heard someone talk.

"For an empress, you're pretty perverted peeking at a man's bath." Someone said.

I look up and saw Shade standing in the pond with nothing on. At least, the water is up to his waist so I couldn't see his bottom. I screamed and quickly covered my eyes.

"Shouldn't I be the one to scream…?" Shade said casually.

"Put on y-your clothes!" I stuttered, still closing my eyes.

"Whatever…" He muttered, putting on his clothes.

I kept blushing on our way back to the tree hole. Rein asked me if I wanted to sit in the carriage with her and Altezza, but for some reason, I still want to ride on the horse with Shade… So I end up saying no again… Why!? Shade just silently laughed at me as he put me on his horse.


	11. Chapter 11

**TheDivinaLPS: **I agreee! They're so adorable!  
**Star: **Okie Dokie!

**Kiku Nakamura: **No problem! I'm just happy you like the story! Evil person is a mystery!

**Jo710: **Yup, Shade was pretty awesome kicking adult's butts! I guess Rein does get used to freaky situations too fast well she's not normal then! Fine and Shade!

**Rein's POV:**

Bright suddenly went inside the carriage and begins lying down.

"Altezza, it's your turn to ride the horses. I want to take a break!" He said.

"WHAT!? IT'S THE MEN'S JOB!"

"The horse is about to go wild with only Auler controlling them."

Altezza sighed and walked out. I think she's happy helping Auler! Bright quickly got back up and stared at me.

"Uh… Bright?" I asked.

"Wait, let's have a contest. Whoever loses in the contest will have to obey the winner." Bright said.

"Huh? Um, ok?"

We began staring at each other and I blinked… Well, that was just terrible. Bright smirked and I knew he was going to do something weird!  
"AHHHH! I WILL NOT OBE-"

Bright quickly silenced me with a kiss… Must not give in! I pushed Bright, but he didn't budge.

"The more you don't want to kiss, the more I want to kiss you." He said.

I quickly covered my mouth when he wanted to kiss me again… Altezza suddenly walked in…

"PERVERT!" She screamed, hitting Bright.

"A-Altezza! It's ok!" I said.

"You're fine with a pervert trying to take advantage of you?"

"We're married though!"

". . . Oh, I forgot. I guess that's fine…" Altezza murmured.

She went back outside and we could hear her screaming at the horses. The carriage began shaking and shaking. I look out and saw the horses running wild as Altezza ordered.

**Fine's POV:**

"Shade! We're losing sight of the carriage!" I yelled.

"Looks like you have to hug me again." He muttered.

His horse begins chasing Rein's carriage and this time I grabbed on to the horse.

"Don't hold on to the horse! It'll make it go slower!" Shade shouted.

"But I don't want to hold on to you!"

"Why didn't you just sit with Rein instead!?"

I decide to stay quiet for now… Shade stopped the horse and puts me in the front.

"You sit here, so I can hold on to you." He said.

Then, we began riding again. Ah! Shade's arms around me again… Why the heck am I feeling so hot!? I might have a fever… It's not love! We caught up to Rein and the others soon. Nothing happened much, and we camped out for the night. There weren't any hollow trees so Shade told me to sleep in the carriage with Rein and Altezza. I feel a little sad, wait! I should be feeling happy that I won't have to sleep with Shade! We went to sleep for awhile until Rein started shaking me.

"What's the matter?" I asked still half asleep.

"I can hear footsteps coming towards us." Altezza whispered.

I took a peek out the window and looked around. Hmm, there's no- AHHHH! I saw a figure on a horse coming towards us.

"Headless horse dude!" I whispered loudly.

"I-I-I'm p-p-pretty s-sure they d-don't exist…" Rein stuttered.

The fire vanished into smoke all of sudden. Bright, Auler and Shade seems to notice the presence and they were in position to attack. I scanned around the carriage to find any weapons… A dagger! Before I was going to grab the dagger, I heard someone laughed.

"It's just me, Fango." The voice laughed.

We all went outside to see Fango and Noche on their horses. Why is he here…

"His majesty had ordered me to find the rare herbs. What a coincidence, maybe we should work together." Fango said.

Something's different about him…This is definitely not Fango unless he changed, but why did he change? Hmm… Fango suddenly looked at me while smiling. Huh… He always hated me…

"Sure! You can work with us!" Rein said unwillingly.

I think Rein already noticed something was wrong about Fango.

"Well, sorry to wake you up! Why don't we all rest right now?" Noche suggested.

"Wait, as an apology, I'll gather some firewood for you guys." Fango said.

**Shade's POV:**

Fango glared at me with a smile and I just glared right back at him.

"Your princess won't make it." He whispered when he walked past me.

I was a little angry and surprised.

"What do you know?!"

"Why are you so angry?" He asked slyly.

I was ready to punch him, but he would want that.

"It was nothing, but all I have to tell you. Your master will die."

Fango showed a flicker of anger, but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Well, goodnight Shade." He said walking into the woods.

I didn't bother to answer and walked to Fine.

"Are you ok, Shade?" I asked.

"Yeah, idiot."

"Ah… Ok…"

Fine began to walk away and I felt the urge to grab her hand. My hand suddenly stretched out and pulled Fine into a hug.

**Fine's POV:**

KIYAAAAAAHHH! Shade's hugging me from the back! What should I do?!  
"If you're ever hurting, please tell me." He whispered.

"Huh? Uh… Alright." I whispered.

I hugged Shade's arms and we just stood there for awhile. I really hope no one's looking… It feels like a dream… Shade finally let go and he smacked me.

"That was just a dream. There's no way I would ever do that." He muttered.

I stood there in shock as he walked away… WHY WOULD I DREAM OF THAT?! Too much's happening… I should just go to sleep…

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" Altezza yelled when I got into the carriage.

"Yeah, I heard you…" I muttered.

"Rein's being a little weird!" She screamed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Then, I saw my answer right in front of me. Rein was cutting herself and crying quietly…

"She started doing this right after she came back from the wood."

Woods? Wasn't that where Fango was collecting firewood? Maybe he has something to do with this…

**Rein's POV:**

Fine grabbed the knife away from me. Thank god! I thought I was going to die from all those pain.

"What's wrong, Rein?" Fine asked in a stern way.

Something's wrong, but I couldn't remember. However, I wish I could tell her that I can't control my body.

"My father's going to die… It's my entire fault. The letter was true. I caused my father to suffer." My mouth automatically said.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, REIN!" Fine screamed in my ears.

As much as I want to tell her to shut up, my eyes began watering and I cried.

"Even you're mad about me! I have to punish myself…" I cried.

EHH! Why am I trapped in my own body? Why do I have no control of what's mine? Altezza held my hand tightly, but my hand automatically pushed her away.

"You stupid maid! You shouldn't touch a princess without her permission!" I screamed.

Altezza looked at me with her eyes wide. Why did I say that?! Now, I really have to get out! I feel so small! I can only watch this and not do anything about it! It's like I'm being used as a puppet… Altezza! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

**Someone's POV:  
**"Well done, Fango. This foolish knight is so easy to control." I laughed.

I played around with a doll that looked like Rein. Hehehe.

"Hurry up and kill yourself." I whispered.

A servant was walking past the main hallway. I am a little hungry. I began chanting and the maid walked to the mirror. Hehehehe… Souls… Slowly, her soul went inside my mouth and I felt more powerful. How to dispose the body, now? Hmm… My hands got working on the doll and I burned it. The real body outside slowly turned into ashes. People are really idiots. Even if they're from the high class, hey still would fall for my magic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fine's POV:**

Today was the 5th day and Altezza was completely shocked at Rein's behavior so she locked herself in the carriage, not letting anyone, but Auler… Rein was sitting on Bright's horse and I sat on Auler's horse. I'll definitely not sit with Shade!

"It should take a day to get to the Lost Mountain if we continue at this rate." Shade muttered.

"No, we will not speed up. I am the princess. If you speed up, I'll kill myself!" Rein shouted.

I noticed Bright didn't even feel like teasing her… He just had a very annoyed look on his face. Shade just sighed and we slowly rode through the forest. Rein kept complaining about the sun, how dirty we were, how much she wanted a bath. However, Rein is not the odd one out. Fango is always looking back then laughing quietly or he would gallop farther and after awhile, he'll come back, laughing too. He seemed to know something we didn't. My thoughts were interrupted by Rein commanding for a break.

"Rei-"

"NO! IT'S YOUR HIGHNESS!" She shouted at me.

I sighed and looked away from her… What the heck is wrong with her…? Suddenly, I just remembered something. I didn't want to use this, but maybe it's the best choice.

"Your highness, I am an empress and an empress have more power than a princess like you so… I, empress of Kichona, command you to shut your mouth and we'll be speeding up." I said.

Shade and Bright laughed a little which caused Rein to grab out her knife. She began to cry on Bright's back.

"I guess all of you don't want me here. Maybe I should die." She whispered.

"No, we all want you here! We'll go slowly, ok?" Bright comforted.

Rein smiled and put away her knife. What on earth is wrong with her?! I got off of Auler's horse and pulled Rein down.

"Rein, and don't tell me to call you, your highness." I began to say, but…

My necklace begins glowing and I saw this shadow coming out of Rein's body. EHHH! THAT'S JUST CREEPY! Rein immediately fell into my arms. Uh… Bright jumped down and took Rein from me. What just happened? In the corner of my eyes, I saw Fango murmured something about the plan failing. Fango has to be the one behind all this. Wait, he got stabbed by the needle though. Maybe he's trying to cover his tracks by risking himself!  
"Fango, we know it's you!" I shouted, running towards him with my dagger.

**Someone's POV:**

"Tch… How could she find out so quickly?! Ugh, he's no use anymore. I'll just eat his soul and kill him." I said.

Hehehehe… Ah, I feel stronger. Now, I'm just going to stab him everywhere.

**Fine's POV:**

All of sudden, I saw Fango fall and a bunch of needle head towards him. Oh no, bloody scene! Agh! No choice! I covered my eyes and ran towards him. The needles stopped at me and I scanned around to see any invisible attacker. Grrr! There's no one here! When the others came to see what was going on, every needle dropped on to the ground.

"Fine, are you alright?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, but everything is just confusing! Fango wasn't the evil mastermind of everything!" I cried.

It's just so frustrating. Shade quickly pulled me into a hug and patted my head.

"It's ok. There is always an answer, but sometimes you just need to take time." He said.

I felt safe and secure with his arms around me. His words made a lot of sense. I guess I should calm down.

"I hate to interrupt you guys, but Rein woke up and told me something. Bright said.

Shade and I let go of each other quickly and listened to Bright. He said that Rein was trapped in her own body and had no control to it.

"That's odd. Let's get some answer out of Fango when he wakes up." I said.

Noche suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began crying.

"Actually, Fango was controlled by a mirror in the castle. I saw some kind of figure talking to him about something with you guys in it." Noche cried.

"What?! Do you know anything else?" I asked.

"I got suspicious of the mirror and I often spy on it from far away. It seems like the figure eats souls from people passing by. The other day, I saw a maid suddenly turning pale and thin. Then, she turned into ashes. Now, Fango's soul is eaten!"

"Did you tell his majesty about this?" Bright asked.

"I tried to, but no one listens to me…"

"Hmm… Mysterious person in the mirror, wait! I read this book about me and a mysterious person sold me to the king, right? Do you know anything about that person, Shade?" I asked.

"Are you an idiot? The book said mysterious person so how would I know?" Shade said.

"Uh, you're right, but I think it's him that's up to all this." I said.

"Hey, since Rein's asleep, let's get to Lost Mountain now." Shade suggested.

We hurried to the carriage and rode quickly to Lost Mountain. Fango, Altezza, Rein were all in the carriage having a very bumpy ride. As soon as we arrived at the gates, a hooded person stopped us.

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"No, we're not going to die." I said.

"Hehehe, we'll see about that."

**Altezza's POV:**

Fango suddenly got up and started screaming.

"That voice! That voice! It's him!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I hear the puppet master! It's him! He's going to kill me!"

"Uh… Fine! Get in here!" I shouted.

"Yeah, what's wrong? By the way, we're entering the Lost Mountain." Fine said, coming in.

"Fango is screaming something about a puppet master." I said.

"He has dolls, so many dolls that look like us and he kills us by doing something terrible to the dolls. I remember him talking to me through the mirror. He's here!" Fango cried.

"Wait… Fango, aren't you supposed to be dead?!" Fine screamed.

I started screaming because Fine screamed. Then, Rein woke up and screamed.

"I'm only half dead! He didn't take all my soul away. He ate probably some of my emotions." Fango said.

"Agh, uh, well, hmm, eh, ok, you're not dead." Fine stuttered, trying to calm down.

"Ok, I didn't know you were dead so I'm over it." I said.

"FINE!" Shade screamed.

**Fine's POV:**

"What's wrong?!" I asked, running out of the carriage.

Then, I saw a huge furry monster with its eyes covered and sharp fangs, but the image keeps flashing into a little girl with pink hair. I rubbed my eyes and got out my dagger. However, I couldn't find the will to attack it. It started running towards Shade and he got out his sword. The girl with pink hair was crying showed then a monster showed. I couldn't tell what this meant! Shade quickly slashed at its shoulder. The monster dropped to the ground and Shade was about to kill it. No, he's about to stab an innocent girl! No, wait, he's killing a monster…


	13. Chapter 13

**Jo710: **Hahaha thanks!

**Kiku Nakamura:** Thanks for the reminder and I'm happy you like the story!

**PippElulu: **Glad you love it!  
**3:** Haha, yeah it is epic

**TheDivinaLPS: **Hahaha no problem! Thank you for reading this!

**Shade's POV:**

I couldn't kill the monster for some reason. My hands won't move a single bit.

"Shade! Kill it!" Bright shouted.

"You kill it…" I muttered, carefully backing up.

Bright quickly ran to the monster, but Fine jumped right in front of him.

"Do not kill her." She hissed.

"Huh? Why?" Bright asked, a little confused.

Fine began petting monster as if it was a little baby animal.

"Aww, you're so adorable." She said.

All of sudden, her necklace glowed and the monster turned into a small girl. Milky?! I thought she was dead! My parents told me she went into the Lost Mountain and never came back!

"Woah… I knew you were a human." Fine said.

"Onii-sama!" Milky cried, running to Shade.

"Onii-sama? Huh? What?" Bright asked, even more confused.

"Milky, I thought you were dead!" Shade cried, hugging Milky.

"What the... Wait, if he's her brother, she's also from Kichona. Shade, I think I found out something! The people don't disappear, they turn into monsters!" I said.

"Yeah, I just figured it out too." Shade said.

"Waiiiiiiittttt! So the knights who came up here also turn into monsters?" Bright shouted.

"Yeah and all we have to do is point my necklace at every monster we see which is like almost 100 people…" Fine muttered.

It took awhile, but we actually were able to turn everyone back to normal! However, I didn't find my father. Where could he be?

"Hey, where's the rare herb that could heal anything?!" Rein asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's in the castle…" I said.

"We have to get it and leave right away because it takes 5 days to go home! Then, it would be the tenth day which means my father will die!" Rein cried.

"Come on then!" Bright shouted, dragging Rein inside the castle.

Everyone was celebrating and yeah… Shade came up to me and gave me another candy.

"You're worried about his majesty, right? Don't worry; I think he'll be ok." He said.

Right when I was about to reply, I heard Rein screaming from the castle. Fango begins going insane again… I just noticed he's not feeling any positive emotions… That's probably what the puppet master ate… Altezza was about to run in, but Fango stopped her.

"He's in there!" He screamed.

"Who cares? I need to save princess!" She shouted.

I grabbed Fango and nod at Altezza then Shade. Shade hurried in to escort Altezza into the castle. I began tying Fango up.

"Noche, watch Fango and tell no one to go inside the castle!" I shouted.

I ran inside and saw the hooded man from earlier.

"You all ruined the story. Now you all have to pay!" He said.

"No, you're going to pay!" Shade yelled.

He ran towards him and got ready to attack him. Hooded man took out a doll like Shade and squeezed it. Shade quickly dropped to the ground with pain. I ran towards Shade and held him.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"No can do."

Wait, all this time, he couldn't kill me! I got out my dagger and ran. He was incredibly fast and dodged.

"So this is how my daughter grew up to be." He said.

My eyes widen and I stopped. He quickly kicked me in the stomach and removed his hood. Shade looked up and saw my father.

"Your majesty!" Shade muttered.

"What? He's my father! There's no way." I yelled

"There is way. I also was the one who sold you to that stupid worthless man who I turned into king. Also, I killed your mother." He said.

"Why did you did all of this?" I asked.

"Power. I was just a wizard with no money so I married your mother, a queen. Then, she didn't tell me she was pregnant with you! I didn't want any kids because I'll have to deal with both of you! Your mother was easy to kill, and I had to wait 5 years to get rid of you or I would be suspected of murder. I sold you to that poor man in exchange for power but… He locked me in his dungeon in the wall and I hated him. I decided to learn some magic in there. I learned how to kill people with dolls and eating souls since I had nothing to eat. I could easily kill you, but I realized that man was making you suffer so I might as well enjoy the show. Then, the show got boring and I killed him just like I did to your grandma. However, she also happens to know magic too and she had to give you that necklace! I escaped that terrifying castle and now I'm here to kill you, but…You couldn't die, so I had to do something to lure you here." He said.

"You killed my grandma?! You hurt so many people just to get me here! You caused Rein's father to be sick! You killed Rein's dove, Pumo! You made Fango insane! Don't you feel any pain?!" I screamed.

"No not at all. All I know is, I can kill you now." He laughed and took out a bunch of needles.

"Wait, I got a better idea!" He said.

Somehow, a magical bind appeared and tied me up.

"I should let you see your friends suffer!"

First, he turned to Bright and got ready to shoot the needles.

"We'll start from the one that's not close to you." He laughed.

Bright tried to run, but his foot were in ice. Darn! His spells are tough! I heard Rein screamed and jumped right in front of Bright.

"Rein! NOOOOOOO!" Bright cried, holding the bloodied Rein.  
"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" I screamed, trying to get out.

"Oops… I missed. I guess I'll turn towards this maid."

Altezza quickly ran, but the needles were following her. Auler ran into the castle, pushing Noche down.

"Altezza!" He shouted, running at the needle.

Quickly, he threw a small bomb and the needle exploded.

"One small bomb can't stop me!" My d-dad laughed.

He threw more needles covered in flames at Auler and Altezza. Auler took them all… Altezza was crying and glaring at my father… AGHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

"LET ME OFF!" I screeched.

"Not yet, we need to see the finale, your lover."

Shade tried to crawl away, but his body immediately got covered in ice.

"I'll kill you slowly!"

He drops one needle slowly then another one on Shade's back. I heard him groaned and slowly going unconscious. Bright and Altezza got up and ran towards my dad.  
"WE WON'T LET YOU HURT ANOTHER PERSON AGAIN!" They screamed in unison.

My dad put his hand right in front of them and flamed burst out. Bright and Altezza dropped onto the floor with burns on their back. Why can't I do anything…? I began crying.

"Fine, don't cry! I believe you can fight this." Rein managed to choke out.

"I know you can't lose to that stupid idiot." Auler said.

"He's probably some kind of a weakling because he's using magic, not his own strength." Altezza whispered.

"You just need to believe in yourself." Bright murmured.

"Everyone…" I cried.

I broke out of the bind and ran towards my father. My dagger glowed and I just stab him right at his heart.

"You don't deserve to live." I whispered.

"Well, you just killed your own father." He laughed.

A shadow flew out of the body and my dad dropped to the ground. What?! I heard my dad cry.

"I was controlled so easily…" He cried.

NO! HE'S NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! I was about to chase him, but I had to save my friends. Agh, what should I do?! I could tell Rein was about to die…

"Fine, go chase him. You need to…" Rein said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Star:** Okie dokie

**Jo710: **Fine will uh read this chapter…

**PippElulu: **Oh Shade, he's ummm completely unconscious by two needles

**TheDivinaLPS: **They will… also read this chapter

**Fine's POV:**

Ok, Rein's telling me to go chase him, but she'll die if no one treats her. Wait, I could get one of the townspeople! I ran to the castle gate to find Noche.

"Noche, get some-"

BAM! A dark light shined through the whole castle then disappeared. What was that about? I tried walking to the gate again and I couldn't go through. It was some kind of barrier. Wait, if there is a barrier here, he's still in the castle unless he created this barrier. I cursed under my breath and pulled out my dagger. Hmm? Was there a something engraved on this before?

"Beware the chamber, only empress can remember, sword in the back, lost in the pack, treasure can cure, you are fated to assure, gold will wither, he's not your father." I read out loud.

Well, the last part made a lot of sense.

"FINE! BEHIND YOU!" Altezza shouted.

Before I run, I felt a pain that stabbed me and went down my back. I turned around to see oh my… my dead dad laughing… I guess that's what the third phrase meant, a backstabber as an expression and literally.

"You actually fell for my trick?" My dad laughed.

"Grr… What was that shadow then?!" I shouted.

"I know magic. I can easily create something like that. By the way, looking for this?"

He held out a flower and I recognized it was rare herb that could heal anything. Wait, gold will wither. Don't tell me he's going to use it. No, that's for the king! He took off one petal and chewed on it. The dagger in his body fell off and his wound healed quickly. Grr… There are only 5 petals left…

"Maybe I should eat them all. It'll make me stronger." He laughed.

"… You selfish man! How can you do all these without feeling any pain?!" I shouted.

He laughed then walked to the chamber… Beware the chamber… As soon as he was gone, I went to Rein, Bright, Altezza and Shade. Shade and Rein were dying. Altezza and Bright got burned terribly and can't move… How am I supposed to save them…?

**Rein's POV:**

Fine was on her knees crying… I'm so weak. If only I can do something, I shouldn't have come to this journey. Then, I remember something.

"Fine."

She looked up from her hands and I grabbed her necklace. Immediately, I feel powerful. That must be the treasure to cure!

"Fine, it's the treasure to cure!" I shouted.

"Well then, why don't I just heal all of you and find a way to get out. I don't want to stay here anymore… I'll just destroy this whole castle and leave. I'll heal your father with my necklace…" Fine said.

"What about your dad?! Are you going to let him go out of control?! Didn't your dagger say you are fated to assure, assure everyone's lives?!" I asked.

"This isn't even mine. I just found it in the carriage."

"If you're not going to fight, I'll fight." I was about to take her dagger, but it shocked me.

"See? You're the wielder of this dagger and you're supposed to fight!"

Before she could answer, the castle begins shaking. Earthquake? Chunks of rocks were falling onto us. Fine quickly pulled us away to the chamber where that monster was… He sensed us immediately and quickly tied us up with magic.

"Fine, remember." He said.

**Fine's POV:**

Whatever it is, I don't want to remember… I'm not going to remember what he wants me to, but the dagger said only the empress can remember.

"No, I will not remember!" I hissed at him.

He sighed and walked to Shade.

"Shade, do you remember who murdered your dad?" He asked.

"What?! How did you know?!" Shade asked.  
"You poor thing, everyone thought your father committed suicide, but you only knew the truth."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Shade shouted.

"Tell me now…"

Shade's eyes turned black and he begins mumbling! He even knows hypothesis magic…

"My dad was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. A young girl covered in blood was standing in front of him… I remember she had those bloody crimson eyes. She looked at me and told me to join the knights." Shade cried.

"That's a good boy. Hehehe." My dad moved onto Altezza.

"What was the reason you treat poor people just like they're high class?" He asked.

"It's what I am…" Altezza replied.

The same thing happened to Shade with Altezza and she revealed her secrets.

"I used to be poor… My parents were running away from the soldiers of where I used to live… They killed my dad and my mom made it to Takara, but she got killed by this young girl with bloody eyes. She took me to the castle and Rein wanted to be my friends. I didn't know why she hurt me then she helped me." Altezza choked out.

He didn't continue to Bright, Auler or Altezza, but their faces told me they saw that crimson eyed girls too.

"Then, have you heard the Curse of Kichona Empress?" My dad asked.

Everyone shook their head, but me. It sounded familiar. I read it in a book. It was a curse only given to the daughters of Kichona like my mother and I.

"Fine, do you know something?" He asked.

"No." I quickly answered.

"Well, it's a curse given to the daughter of Kichona. Your mother was cursed with it. Seems like you are too."

Quickly images appeared in my head. Every night when my grandma tucked me into bed, she would hum a song. If she didn't, I would have nightmares. It's like my soul would leave my body and go somewhere. I remember killing Shade's father because he was fated to die that day though. I had the power to control fate.  
"That's right, Fine. You had the power to control fate. I need to kill you in order to gain that kind of power. How could I kill people will dolls? I killed your mother to do that. You know the fate of everyone here." He said.

I could feel everyone's stare on me. It was terrible…

"Everyone, she's the crimson girl who murdered your loved ones. She's the one who bought you all here. Now, will you all help me destroy her?" My dad shouted.

There was a moment of silent, but Rein said something.

"No! Everyone, she didn't ask to be cursed! She didn't ask to kill! Besides, Fine's the reason I got to meet Altezza and fall in love with Bright!" Rein shouted.

"But, she's killed millions of people."  
"So? It was their fate!"

"Isn't fate cruel? She should die."

"No! Shade, Altezza, Auler and Bright, isn't Fine your friend?" Rein asked.

Bright and Auler nodded.

"… She's not my friend." Shade whispered.

I felt bad… I couldn't blame Shade though.

"But, Fine is my lover. I can forgive her because I know the real her." Shade yelled.

"Woah… That was so cheesy…" I muttered.

"Come on! I was on your side!"

"Well, Altezza?" Rein asked.

"Fine's my friend because she gave me another happiness after losing a happiness."

"I guess I have no choice." My dad muttered.  
He let go of us and started looking at a crystal ball. He kept mixing potion and everything. The earthquakes had come back and many things were falling in this room. He's just sitting there making random potions while an earthquake is happening!

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

He didn't reply and continued to mix… Auler was screaming at us to all get out, but I couldn't somewhat. I feel like I needed to know what he was doing.

"Bright! Get Fine!" Rein shouted.

Bright grabbed me and threw me to Shade. Just when he was about to leave, something crashed and he was stuck in the chamber with that insane dude!

**Bright's POV:**

The man turned away from the potions and smiled at me… What?


	15. Chapter 15

**LAST CHAPTER! WOOHOO! THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! If you like this, you can go vote on Kiku Nakamura's poll or read my other story, My Darkness, Your Light, which is also on the poll.**

**Rein's POV:**

Bright! He's stuck in there with that evil monster! What am I suppose to do?! I picked up pieces of rocks, but Auler pulled me away.

"There's no way we can find him like that!" He said.

"So? We still have to try."

"Wait! I thought of a good idea!" Altezza shouted.

"Your ideas are always the best!" Auler said.

"Not talking to you. Anyways, can't you control fate? Why don't you just think Bright's going to make it and your dad's going to die?" Altezza said to Fine.

Fine shut her eyes and kept thinking and thinking.

"It's not working."

"Think harder!"  
"It's still not working!"

"THINK HARDER!"

"IT'S STILL STILL NOT WORKING!"

"Ok, that's not going to work then…"

I sighed and continue picking up rubbles. Woah! Some kind of liquid is coming out! It's red… like blood! AHHH! BRIGHT!  
"Hey! There's blood flowing out!" I shouted.

"Well, there was the phrase a lost in the pack… Which means one of us will die…" Fine said.

"You're not helping! Bright! Bright!" I cried.

I can't lose him… All of sudden, the rocks moved and I saw Bright came out with bloody hands.

"I killed him…" He said, blankly.

"Huh? You did?! Oh my gosh! Fine, he's dead!" I cheered, almost crying.

"Wow… You killed him…" Fine said, unbelievably.

"Let's go home then!" Auler shouted.

"Oh, we're not coming. Here's the flower, you can still use it." Shade said, handing me the flower.

"We? You mean Fine and you? But we were just beginning to be great friends!" I cried.

**Rein's POV:**

Rein began hugging me and I started crying.

"WAHHHHHHH! REIN! I'LL VISIT YOU!" I cried.

"I'LL VISIT YOU TOO!" She cried back.

"Come on, Rein. I have to show you something." Bright urged.

"Huh? Um, alright."

No offense Bright, but you look extremely suspicious… I looked at them walk into a nearby woods without Altezza and Auler. Fango walked up to me and bowed.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior to you. You just looked like someone that killed my sister…" He muttered.

Oh shoot… Well, it's not good to lie, though…

"No, I'm sorry. I am the one that did such a horrible thing!" I apologized.

"Wait! Don't scream at her! She's holds fate and your sister was meant to die." Shade said.

"Grr… Agh! Fine…" Fango muttered.

"I'm sorry!" I kept apologizing.

**Rein's POV:**

Bright told me to me to close my eyes. Ahhh! Is he going to kiss me?! Oh my god! I'm so nervous! I closed my eyes then nothing happen. Suddenly, I felt something that tightens me. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Fine's dad laughing and patting Bright's back. I can't even escape because of this rope!

"Good job." He laughed.

Then, he took out my doll and laughed.

"Bright! Bright! Wake up!" I shouted.

However, he just stood there as if nothing mattered.

"FINE!" I screamed.

"Silence her." He ordered.

"Too late." Fine said.

Fine's dad stabbed the doll and a needle went straight at me.

"Bright!" I shouted, even though he's probably not going to save me.

Bright blinked his eyes and I think he's waking up.

"Rein? Is that you?" He asked.

"No, she's your enemy!" Fine's dad shouted.

"Agh… My enemy."

The needle went at me and I closed my eyes, but nothing happened… I didn't feel any pain… I opened my eyes and saw Bright standing in front of me. No! Bright dropped to the ground.

"Bright! Why?! How?!" I cried.

"It's a promise no matter what." He whispered and closed his eyes.

"What?! Open your eyes! You're my butler!"

I kept shaking him, but he didn't move. Why?! I took out the flower and tried to feed him.

"Why won't he eat it?!" I shouted.

"Rein, the flower can cure anything, but death." Auler said.

"No, why couldn't it be me?! Why was it Bright?!"

"Calm down, Rein! We still have to defeat my so called dad." Fine said.

"No… No…"

**Fine's POV:**

"Rein! Bright would want us to defeat him right?!" I asked.

"Huh… Yeah, that's probably what he wanted…" Rein whispered.

"But you can't kill me!" My dad laughed.

He was right… We couldn't even touch him… Rein was still upset so she didn't give her best shot. Shade went up to me and whispered a plan. Hmm… It might work! I sat down and began sewing while others distract my dad. Come on! Yes! It's finished!

"Shade! What should I do now?" I asked.

"Uh… Punch it." He said.

I punched the doll that looked like my father and look up at him. He went down holding his stomach. I felt kind of bad killing him like this, but he did some cruel stuff.

"Fine, kill him!" Altezza hollered.

"That's right! Don't pity him! He deserves to die!" Auler yelled.

I closed my eyes and threw the doll on the ground. Then, I stepped on it hard…

"He won't die without seeing my bloody crimson eyes…" A voice said in my head.

My eyes widen and I saw my dad immediately dropped to the ground… Well, that was easy… Wait, Bright didn't die seeing my eyes too…I'm always the last sight of everyone when they're dying. He might still be alive. Before I could tell Rein that, my dagger started glowing with new words on it.

"Fate will never open her eyes for a man's live." I read out loud.

"No." Rein said.

"What?"

"It's ok. I can't allow you to suffer for my happiness."

"But-"

"I said it's alright because Bright will always be in my heart no matter what. He'll always remain as the guy, fate bought to me."

"That's right! Altezza and I are brought together by fate!" Auler shouted.

"Come on Shade, say it." Altezza whispered.

"Huh?! Uh… Fine and I fated to love each other." Shade said, blushing.

"Bright, I love you." Rein said, trying to smile.

"Well, we have to head back to the kingdom." Altezza said.

"Right… Bye Fine and Shade." Rein said.

"Bye bye Rein, Altezza, and Auler." I said.

Rein carried Bright into the carriage and Auler and Altezza followed in. We waved goodbye. I'll sure miss them… I hope we'll meet again.

**Normal POV:**

Rein, Auler, and Altezza head back to the kingdom and saved her father. Fine and Shade stayed behind to make Kichona a better place. After a few years, Rein gave her throne to Altezza and decided to work as a fortune teller. Fine and Shade got married and ruled Kichona. Everyone met often on holidays and free time. Bright's watching and protecting Rein constantly since she said she often has dreams of him sleeping right next to her. Everyone lived happily.


End file.
